minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
TheTiltedIndian
About TheTiltedIndian (~Tilted) is a Fifth and Sixth Era player, originally joining on 3 January, 2019. Introduced to MCPE by SwagMiester27, he began his history as a regular on the server and widely vocal community member. Fifth Era The Second Totoean-Korean War Tilted knew Swag through a game on Discord known as United World Org (WUO), a game in which you could make your own nation, reminiscent of MCPE's style. After many attempts to get Tilted's assistance in the upcoming war against Korea, Tilted eventually joined. Although not being able to help during the actual war, MCPE's style fascinated Tilted and made him want to come back. Post-Korean War Once the war had concluded with Korea's downfall, Tilted came back, however, something bothered him. Tilted felt as if Swag had treated him very poorly during the war, and so using the gear Swag gave him, Tilted killed Swag. Shortly after, Tilted left The Atlantic Reich and went rouge, frequently coming on and off the server. Eventually, he met MontanaMob, who lead the town of Carolina. Tilted hesitated to join at first as it would mean working under Swag's control again, but Tilted and MontanaMob had developed a close friendship by then and he was eventually absorbed into Carolina and the Reich. Throughout the rest of the Fifth Era, Tilted worked on Sharp 12 swords for a possible upcoming war with the biggest nation on the server, Laurentia. Although war never came to fruition, it gave Tilted a lot of Slimefun experience and knowledge, which would become useful towards his endeavors in the Sixth Era. Sixth Era Beginnings Tilted joined the day of Era Six's arrival, settling in a small shelter left unclaimed in Canada. He gathered some resources and then began moving between a couple of minor towns, while also beginning his head-hunting saga, starting with HuskyPaws. Swag, Korea and Japan During the start of this Era, Swag made an early start on claims and took over all of Japan. Tilted formed the town of Motherbase, starting it in Korea. Eventually, its sole purpose became that of being a spy outpost. Tilted would invite members such as DestroyeroW, MontanaMob, Godzilla_900, 3vg and Coughings. With this, he had built up a decent force to attempt to take down Japan. Meanwhile, Swag invited Pietro and Outrance to Japan to assist him in combat developments, gaining an advantage in Crackshot guns. Eventually, a war-less offensive was launched onto Korea from Pietro and Swag. With MontanaMob, Tilted, Destroyer and Godzilla all attempting to fight back gunless, they eventually turned PVP off and decided that the only way this could be settled was via a war. Tilted formed the nation of Diamond Dogs and declared war on the Japanese Empire sometime in February 2019 and called it "The Breh War". A couple of days later, Swag attempted to hold a peace summit stating that he would "refuse to war". Tilted agreed and the war was called off. Diamond Dogs continued to live on, but suffered later on due to players leaving and forming their own towns, and joining other nations. Korea after Japan, and Korea after Scary. Korea still had a few loyal to it, mainly MontanaMob and DestroyeroW. Tilted, alongside those two, decided to expand Korea further north, eventually meeting with United Korea, Scary's town. During this period, Godzilla left Diamond Dogs and began development of his town in Africa by himself. Due to him possessing secrets about the nation and fears of war being launched by a bigger nation from Godzilla, a small rivalry developed, leading to multiple stormings of Gozilla's land. At the time, Tilted had grown sick and tired of all of the controversy and left Korea, giving it to MontanaMob and eventually starting what would become Motherbase. During this time, Diamond Dogs was disbanded and MontanaMob began to move his belongings to Godzilla's town. Korea fell a while after and a United Korea was truly formed under Scary's control. Attached is the remnants of Old Korea. '' '' Category:Players